Hidden in Chaos
by OneEleven
Summary: Four years have passed since the war with the Reapers, and now the galaxy calls for Shepard's aid again but this time the answer to this new threat lies within one single girl. Shepard is told to go to a colony where this girl lives in, but what is so important about this girl, Shadow, that involves a powerful Prothean device? Only time will tell. OFC/? with FemShep/Liara.


**A/U: First ME story. Takes place four years after ME3. I do not own Mass Effect, just this story, the OCs, and the new threat. Rated T for my OCs dirty mouth and others. But later will become M for sexual situations.  
**

* * *

When you're pushed into a corner with guns blazing and biotics charged, you've go to do anything and at any cost and not give a shit about it or else you'd be like the next dead man, or woman.

This is what they teach you when you've lived in a small colony of killers.

Children run free, Adults don't give a damn, and the higher ups look the other way.

Let's say a kid reaches the right age, they are given a choice by our colony's leader.

Kill or be killed.

A simpler way to put it is you join the Academy and live a good decent life as an assassin, mercenary, murderer, or psychopath or you chose not to and be gunned down by Alliance and Cerberus troops.

Hey, it's how we live, so don't judge.

I chose to join the Academy and live life as all four of those things.

That is until Commander Shepard and her team show up in our humble abode and stirs things up because they believe some kind of powerful Prothean device is here.

Perhaps that's why some of our family has been disappearing.

I hope they're right because if not, then the colony's gonna kick their asses for coming into our home.

Well, I best get to telling this story, eh?

* * *

"Commander Shepard of the Alliance. I've come here because we have reports that there seems to be a powerful Prothean device in this colony...has there been any odd activity lately?" The woman asks our leader.

I roll my eyes, putting up my hood so that no one paid any heed to me. Not that it matters though, everyone knows I tend to get into our leader's private affairs. Shepard's team consisted of a geth, turian, quarian, asari, krogan, a somewhat robotic looking person that calls herself EDI, and the rest are human, like us. We all eye them and watch them closely.

"Um, we're being watched...like we're pieces of meat." The turian says.

"Garrus, you're not drunk on the mission again, are you?" A man says.

"Hey! I was under a lot of pressure and a drink seemed good at the time with Reapers shooting me at that bar! It was a damn good drink too..." The turian says.

"Wolfe! Leader Kufey requests your presence." Leader's Assistant says to my ex-Captain.

Wolfe nods, going inside the leader's office, "All this waiting's getting me annoyed. When can we kill something?" The krogan asks.

By that time, the others had left, leaving just me and Shepard's team, "Don't worry. Leader doesn't take too long with outsiders, unless you are here on peace terms then that takes longer than usual." I say, walking out of the shadows.

"Who the fuck are you?" A woman with clearly too many tattoos says.

"You first." I say, my hand itching to just grab my gun and shoot her.

"Fair enough." The asari says.

"I'm Liara. This is James, Ashley, Garrus, Grunt, Tali, Miranda, Geth IV, EDI, and Jack." The asari says, pointing to everyone as she tells me their names.

"A deal's a deal, correct? My name's Azura but my codename around here is Shadow so I prefer if you call me that." I say, crossing my arms.

"We're here for a Prothean device. Would you know anything about it?" Liara asks.

"Not a clue but I can help with fire support and biotics, if need be." I say as Leader comes out.

"Shadow, great you're here. I'm putting you along with Wolfe's team to assist Commander Shepard in her mission. Make sure she gets all the help and resources she needs." He says, bowing and I bow back.

"So, I'm guessing you're Shadow?" Shepard asks as Leader walks back into his office and Wolfe stands near the outsider.

"I am. I was just getting acquainted with your squad. Is this all of them?" I ask.

"Yes. Shall we begin looking around?" Shepard asks.

"No need. Scientists have already begun excavating the ruins. Shadow, go with Commander Shepard when she's ready. I'll head out with my team and meet you at the ruins." Wolfe says, nodding at us as she walks away.

"What can you tell me of these ruins?" Shepard asks as we take our time.

"I'm no expert with science or any of that crap but all I can tell you is that many women and children have been disappearing in there." I say, walking down the stairs.

"Why haven't you been taken?" Garrus asks.

"I'm not dumb. Unlike most of the females here, I haven't chosen to settle down with a man. Mostly because 50% men here are all pussies, you know? Men who are rich and hide behind desks all day on their asses while the other half does all the dirty work and fight for this colony." I say, jumping down the last three steps.

"You sound a bit like Jack when she first joined the Normandy." Shepard says, chuckling.

"Shepard, she's nothing like me. I don't think she's a badass biotic." Jack says, grinning.

"I don't have to have biotics to be badass. Being badass just comes naturally to some people. And being a hero comes to others." I say.

"You some kind of people talker?" Jack asks.

"Nah, just had a lot of experience in this kind of shit. Our colony lives off one basic rule: Kill or be killed. We are given this choice at a young age...say five or so, depends if you past the test on your first try. Then you can chose to be an assassin, mercenary, murderer, or psychopath in your own way or all four if you're good enough." I say.

"What kind of test is it?" Tali asks.

I stop in front of a balcony that shows a large arena surrounded by the sea and I point to it, "You are put in the middle of that arena with the whole colony surrounding you in the seats above. Three doors are in front of you. A red one, A blue one, and A green one. Choose the blue one and you settle in for be killed which is basically the rich higher ups. Choose the green one and you become a natural politician and Leader talks with you personally. Choose the red one and you join the Academy. Which means you are then a part of the colony's military and get a decent life, constant shore leave if you are a lazy ass, and you either get a knack for killing people or watching things explode and have a instant orgasm. Something like that." I say.

"Damn, this colony's pretty nice if you like at it in a certain way. Sounds like you belong with the crazy people though." James says.

"And? Not like you're hiring me for your team are ya, Shepard?" I ask, turning to her.

"Not unless I find your skills needed, but the thought is welcome. Maybe if this new threat is actually a threat and not something the Alliance is saying that needs to be put down for public measures." Shepard says.

"Hmm. Fair point." I say.

"Shall we?" Shepard asks.

"We shall." I say.

I yawn, getting bored of Shepard and her team rambling on and on about the device. Wolfe nods as we finally reach the entrance to the ruins.

"So, where will we be staying while we do our work here?" Miranda asks.

"A house has been cleaned out and has your things in it. It has enough room for all of you and Shadow is two houses down if you need to ask any questions. You can start tomorrow, curfew is in a few minutes." Wolfe says, walking to her house.

"Curfew?" Geth IV asks.

"Yeah, recently put up because of all the disappearances. Don't worry, as long as we stay in our homes we don't disappear...or so we think." I say, walking away as Shepard and her team enter the large penthouse.

I close my front door and lock it as I peel off my armor and clothes, placing the clothes in the dirty laundry and the armor next to the wall so that I remember to clean it later. I get dressed in a tank top and boxers as I plop on the bed. I close my eyes.

_I wonder what these outsiders are gonna bring with them..._

**So, whatcha think? Review, please! Also, who do you think I should pair Shadow up with?  
**

_**OneEleven**_


End file.
